A Different Fate
by XxTheSomeonexX
Summary: Everyone knows Spyro and Cynder's fates were set once the raid on the Dragon Temple was successful, but what if it wasn't? What would have happened if Ignitus never hid Spyro's egg from the attack, or if Cynder's egg was never stolen? Rated T for possible fight scenes and slight use of language. ON HIATUS until Life After Malefor is completed.
1. A Different Fate

**A Different Fate**

**Hello to all of my loyal viewers! You're all probably thinking "Is he nuts!? He's In the middle of Life After Malefor," and I am, completely nuts, but that's not the point. I completely pulled this idea out of thin air, and I had to write it down before I forgot. This is a brand new story, and has no relation to my current one. A couple of my OC's from the other story might be featured later, but not now. Also, I am not accepting any OC's for this story, sorry. This should not interfere with my current story, and if it does I apologize in advance. **

**One last thing, I am now claiming even more OC's for myself! Greedy little me! They're all mine! You can't have them, unless you ask and I'm in a good mood. So now Alistar, Calais, Gaelan, Masis, Silvia, Nadalia and Aiki belong to me! Just me! I also give credit to Traveling Master because he gave me the name Alistar, but not the character. Just the name. **

**So I give to you, the first chapter of "A Different Fate"!**

1.

The night was cold. Winter was approaching, and the sun had already set. The guards were making their nightly rounds, scanning the outer forest for any sign of intruders.

Meanwhile, the Guardians were in the nursery, checking on all of the eggs. The eggs circled the room, grouped together by their element. But on one side of the room, stood two pedestals, one with a purple egg on it, and one with a black egg. These two eggs were special, the purple one being the prophesized savior of the world, and the black one being the first of its kind.

At first everything seemed in order, but suddenly the chamber shook, loosening the dust that had settled on the ceiling. The electricity Guardian, Volteer, ran out of the entrance to evaluate the damage. He dashed in at full speed seconds later, frantically retelling the others what he had seen.

"Come quickly! The Dark Master's forces have arrived!" He managed to spit out before dashing back out to aid in the defense of the Temple. Ignitus began giving commands.

"Terrador, Cyril, I want you two both in here to block off any possible way for the troops to get in. After you are done, move the eggs down to the bunker and rejoin us to help with the attack. I'm going out now to help any way I can. Now go!" He finished, running put the door Volteer had only seconds ago.

The moment the Fire Guardian left, the two went to work. Terrador put up ten-foot thick walls of stone, coated in spikes for good measure. While Terrador started moving the eggs, Cyril froze the stone, making it almost impossible for anything to get through. The two moved swiftly, emptying the nursery of all the unborn dragons.

Meanwhile, Ignitus and Volteer were tearing through wave after wave of apes and dreadwings, only to get pushed back by even more infantry advancing. The two experts in their element gave only one quick nod of assurance before charging their own furies. Releasing them at the same time, the combined energy killed many of the apes and pushed back even more before setting themselves down.

To their right, three male guards were holding their own against just as many of the Dark Army's creatures. The earth dragon, Gaelan, had his paws coated in rocks, and he was jabbing at almost anything he saw move. Calais was shooting ice spikes into the huge waves of enemies, while suing his tail blade and wing barbs to stab at anything that came close. Masis was circling overhead, taking any airborne dreadwings out of the sky and spitting out fireballs, making huge dents in the Dark Armies defenses.

The female guards were doing just as well. Silvia was doing the same as Calais, shooting icicles and stabbing at her furry opponents. Nadalia was curled into a very large earth ball that was plastered with deadly spikes. She was rolling through the non-stop army of apes, wiping out as many as she could. Aiki was using her control over electricity to summon lightning, willing it to strike one ape, then transfer to others as it spread through the air.

But It seemed no matter how many apes they killed, there was always two more to step in and take it's place. It didn't look too good for the dragons, but miracles do happen.

2.

In the nursery, Terrador and Cyril were just finishing putting the eggs in the underground bunker, and were sealing off the exit when the ice-coated stone on the other side of the room began to shake.

Before Terrador or Cyril could react to the tremor, there was another, then another. The pair hurried over to the door just in time for it to break, revealing the ape king himself, Gaul.

The abnormally large ape was just as tall as the dragons in front of him, his one good eye staring intently at them. Behind him, a group of about twenty smaller apes were gathered, waiting for their leader to give them the signal to attack. After an intense stare-down between the large ape and equally as large dragons, he did.

All the apes, including Gaul charged in at once. Three fell to each Guardian instantly by icicles and earth bullets, and four more by claw. The six remaining smaller apes jumped over their fallen comrades bodies, charging blindly at the two. They all fell after just a couple swings of the massive dragons' claws and tail blades.

All that remained of the short skirmish was Gaul. He stood, his emerald eye shining in the torchlight.

Gaul moved to make the first move. He quickly reached for the two scimitars* on his back, drawing them out and running towards his opponents. He jumped over them with intent to land on the other side to flank them, but had no such luck. Terrador quickly shot up an earth wall in front of him and Cyril, and he rammed face-first into it. He quickly lowered the wall and shot multiple earth bullets while Cyril shot icicles. One each hit their target, the earth striking his chest and the icicle penetrating his right arm, knocking the wind out of him and making him drop the sword in his right hand.

Cyril quickly took advantage of this and moved in to strike. Gaul was able to stand up enough to block the attack with his left handed scimitar. He was not able to keep it up, and eventually faltered when Terrador moved in to help Cyril. Fighting wounded and with only one sword, he was eventually torn apart by the two sets of claws, teeth and tail blades.

After defeating the large ape, Terrador and Cyril quickly moved to just outside the door. The two rebuilt the frozen wall and dashed out to help the others.

3.

The eight dragons were fighting for their lives, and the lives of all the eggs in the Temple. The Dark Army began to overrun the dragons, and even when Cyril and Volteer were added to the mix, it made almost no difference.

But, out of nowhere, a large dragon was seen in the distance. Ignitus noticed this, and looked to his fellow Guardians.

"Do you guys see that too?" He asked, just to everyone nearby.

"See what?" Cyril answered him.

"Off in the distance, it looks like a dragon." Ignitus answered back. Cyril squinted and noticed the dark figure off in the distance.

"I see it too! What is it, and more importantly, who is it fighting for?" Cyril inquired. But his answer came soon, as the figure began to descend towards their position. As it headed for the battle, Ignitus realized this could be bad.

"Everyone, get ready!" He shouted over the sounds of the ongoing battle. But as everyone braced for attack, the figure released fire onto the Dark Army. Ignitus soon realized who this was.

_Thank the ancestors!_ Ignitus thought to himself as the ape soldiers began to reverse their pace, the dragons now pushing them back. The battle was easy going from there. It took about twenty minutes before the Dark Army issued an all-out retreat. The dragon who had helped, who could now be seen as a dragoness and had very deep blue scales, landed and moved in with the group. Even after the last ape had left, the small group of guards for the Temple was still very vigil, watching for any surprise attacks from anywhere. But none came. The sun was just beginning to rise when the group decided to move inside.

Once inside, the group began to talk again.

"Thank you Alistar. You could not have come at a better time. Now, what are you doing here anyway? The eggs aren't supposed to hatch for another week." Ignitus asked the dragoness that was apparently Alistar.

"Oh, sorry if I intruded." She said jokingly. "There was a massive storm heading for my village, so I decided to leave early to miss it."

"That would make sense. What about the father?" Ignitus asked.

"Oh, he was running an errand, he is supposed to meet me here in the next few days."

"Okay, I think that's enough for today. Why don't I show you to your temporary room." Ignitus asked. "The rest of you, head to the infirmary to heal your wounds, then get some rest. We have to be ready for another attack. I'll take first watch."

The crowd disbursed into their separate directions, going off to do their separate things.

_*A long, curved sword._

**And so ends the first chapter of "A Different Fate"! Hope you guys enjoyed it, and I think this story has some real potential. I can see it's future, and it's going places! Anyway, leave a review or PM me if you have any ideas about where the story should go from here, because I don't yet. Please give me your opinion on weather you want it to be nice and happy, or dark and depressing. Thanks for all the support I know I'm already gonna get, and I hope you like this.**


	2. First Steps

**First Steps**

**Hello to the 200+ viewers that have seen this story. I am sorry about the late update. I forgot to tell you all that I took Thanksgiving break off from writing, then I got grounded for bad grades, but I'm back now, and still writing for you guys!**

**Some people asked me this last chapter, so I decided to explain it here. Alistar has deep blue scales. In my story, deep blue scales means you are a shadow dragon. And when I said released fire onto the dark army, I was saying that she attacked, not that she actually breathed fire. So, here is the disclaimer, then the story.**

**I own all OC's that appear in this story. So far, those are Alistar, Calais, Gaelan, Masis, Silvia, Nadalia and Aiki. I am also now claiming ownership of Thorin, who's name was also given to me by Traveling Master, Zoe, Vaera and Celio. Just the name, not the character.**

The Temple prepared for an attack that never came. The dragons always had at least one sentry on patrol, but nothing was ever spotted. The only thing that abnormal was the arrival of Alistar's mate, Thorin. He was a heavily built and fully grown earth dragon, with a forest green body and bronze underbelly, wings and horns. Many scars, some bigger than others, coated his hide, indicating that he was very battle-worn. Instead of a tail blade, he had a spiked club, as many earth dragons did.

But not only did Thorin arrive, but three other dragons, a fire dragon and a ice dragoness couple, along with a lone ice dragoness. The fire and ice dragons made an unusual couple, because it was usually natural for dragons to avoid dating other dragons of the opposite element, fire and ice being opposite, along with electricity and earth.

The fire dragon, Celio, had orange-red scales and golden underbelly, wings and horns. He was toned and battle scared, like Thorin, but with not as much of either. His tail ended with a blade shaped like a leaf and was gold in color, matching his eyes. His mate, Zoe, was sky blue in color, with a purple secondary color to match. She had an arrow-shaped tail blade, and purple eyes to complete. Vaera, Ignitus's mate, was such a shade of light blue that it almost looked white, and her underbelly, wings and horns were white. She had a snowflake-shaped tail blade, one that had never been seen before she was hatched.

The day after their arrival, as expected, the eggs started to hatch. The fourteen adult dragons gathered in the giant nursery. All the eggs had been moved the day before back from the underground bunker back to the designated room for them. The room held not only the adult dragons, but about sixty unborn dragons. The three couples present were the only allowed to be present due to them being special, two couples having their eggs being different in color, the other being that they lived at the temple. As they waited for their eggs to hatch, there were others that came first.

Eggs shells of all different color covered the floor as the hatchlings broke out of their shell. One by one, the tiny dragons broke from their natural incubator. After the first couple had broken, Celio and Zoe went back to their room to play with their new children, which were two fire dragons. One was red, the male, and the other was pink, the female. After about an hour, all but two dragons had hatched, those two being the purple and black eggs. The two soon-to-be families sat by their eggs and waited for their babies to come out of their shell, but by dusk, they had still not hatched.

"Why aren't they hatching?" Thorin asked, frustrated at the fact that he had not been able to see his son or daughter yet.

"Don't worry." Ignitus told them. "It is not unusual for a few hatchlings to be a little behind when hatching. By tomorrow, both of your children should be out and playing like all the others. For now why don't we take your eggs back to your rooms, so you can be with them when they hatch. Alistar, you can show Thorin where your shared room is. Vaera, follow me to our room."

The four dragons agreed silently, Alistar and Thorin heading their own direction and Ignitus and Vaera leaving in another.

Once Ignitus showed his mate to their room, he returned to the nursery to help the other Guardians get the hatchlings to bed for the night. It took about an hour, but they managed to get all the younglings to sleep with no complications. After they were done, they left Aiki and Masis to guard the nursery on the first shift, each going back to their own room. Then the remainder of the Temple's occupants all drifted off into sleep.

Early the next morning, well before dawn, Ignitus woke to a nibbling feeling on his right horn. Without opening his eyes, he said "Vaera, its too early, let me sleep." When the nibbling didn't stop, Ignitus then shook his head roughly. He heard a small yelp and something land on his muzzle. Quickly opening his eyes, he saw what he had been waiting for.

"Vaera, wake up, now!" He exclaimed excitedly. Vaera rolled over off her back and onto her feet. "What is it? Its not even dawn yet." She asked tiredly.

"Look at me real quick." Ignitus answered, quieter this time. She was about to say something, but she saw the purple hatchling on her mate's muzzle first. At first she was speechless, just taking in the sight of her new baby, but she broke out of her trance moments later and rushed forward to pick up the purple hatchling, getting her first good look.

The tiny dragon had violet scales and a gold underbelly and wings. The horns were gold too, but they were so undeveloped at hatching that they were just starting to emerge from his skull. His tail had a small leaf-shaped blade, but it was not big or sharp enough to do any damage. His claws and teeth were small, but still very sharp. He had a friendly smile on his face and was currently trying to hug his mother.

"So, have you picked any of the names we were thinking of?" Ignitus asked, walking up to his mate. "I picked a new name. How does Spyro sound?" She asked him. "I think that's a perfect name." And with that decided, the two new parents played with their new child.

Meanwhile, Thorin and Alistar were just waking up, hoping their egg had made any progress overnight, but sadly, it had not. The egg remained completely intact, not even moving an inch from the position they had put it in last night. The couple sighed sadly before Thorin picked up the egg in his paws, then they both left for the dining hall.

On their way, they bumped into Ignitus and Vaera, with Spyro on Vaera's snout.

"Good morning." Vaera greeted the best she could with the hatchling climbing on her face. "Any news on your egg?" She asked honestly. "Nothing so far, Thorin answered, showing the other couple the black egg clutched in his paws. "Don't worry, I'm sure he or she will hatch soon, just give it time. For now, why don't you say hello to Spyro?" As she finished the sentence, Spyro took his eyes off his mother's face and looked over to the other couple and smiled, then went back to climbing.

"Why don't we head down to the dining hall for breakfast?" Ignitus suggested. The group turned and continued down their original route to the dining hall for food.

At arrival, the other three Guardians, along with four of the six guards, the other two guarding the nursery, were already awake and finishing their breakfast. When they all saw the four adult dragons walk in, they immediately hoped for the best.

"So, anything new?" Terrador asked them. Spyro heard, and the sound of a new voice and became curious. Peeking his head out from his mother's shoulder blades, he saw the giant form of the earth Guardian. Terrador saw the purple hatchling, and went wide-eyed.

"Does that answer your question?" Ignitus asked. Terrador wanted to inspect Spyro up-close, so he addressed his parents first.

"Would it be ok if I held him for a minute?" He asked. "Sure, just be careful, he's full of energy." And, hearing this, Spyro leapt off Vaera's shoulder and onto Terrador's. He was shocked, not that he was just hit by the hatchling, but how Spyro was able to understand their conversation, and then make the approximate five foot leap from Terrador's shoulder to his own.

"I'm sorry Terrador! He has even more energy than I thought!" She exclaimed, reaching over to take the hatchling back, but he waved her off. "It's fine, I'm just surprised at how intelligent and physically capable he is at less that a day old!" He said, still wondering about how the hatchling was capable of it.

"Okay then, will you watch him for a minute, Terrador? I'm going to go get some breakfast for us." She asked the Guardian. "No problem." He responded. "It would be nice to have a little bit of alone time with one of my best friends hatchlings."

"Why don't you sit with our egg, I'll get us food." Alistar told Thorin. He nodded, and sat down next to the two other new fathers, setting his egg down on the table. A few minutes later, the dragonesses returned with the food. Vaera put a plate of raw steak cut up into tiny pieces in front of Spyro, and he didn't hesitate to start his first meal. The other dragons laughed, and as they started to eat themselves, there was a cracking sound near the center of the table.

The black egg Thorin had set down was slightly shaking as a few cracks formed on the egg. Without warning, the egg burst open to reveal a baby dragoness. She had midnight back scales, and a magenta underbelly and wings. Her tail ended in an arrow-shaped blade, and her horns were not fully, but close to fully developed. Her teeth and claws were exactly as sharp as Spyro's.

She looked around to see all the dragons, including Spyro, staring at her. She was naturally interested in what was happening, but she also noticed Spyro was the only one her size. She walked over to him, and he looked up from his meal to look at her. He smiled, and nudged the plate closer to her. She gladly took a piece of meat. The other dragons were amazed at how well the hatchlings could communicate, and one of them was just seconds old!

Thorin and Alistar looked at the black dragoness hatchling before silently whispering to themselves "Cynder."

**Aaaawwww, baby Spyro and Cynder! That would be so much more adorable if I could draw it and put it on DeviantART, but, unfortunately, I suck, so sorry. If anyone would like to draw him for me, they would get a HUGE mention in the next chapter, the chapter after they make it.**

**Another opinion time! Should I do one of those time things and say **_**ten years later**_** for next chapter, or should I describe their time as kids, or should I do something else? Please PM or review with suggestions. Any suggestions, on any topic help, believe it or not. So send me ideas PLEASE!**


	3. Childhhood Memories

**Childhood Memories**

**Hello! I'm back! After almost three months, I return! What took so long, you ask? Well, It's mostly in my profile, but I'll make a short list.**

**- Major writer's block.  
- New laptop troubleshooting.  
- Family member's death.  
- Me wanting to start some working on some other things.  
- Getting off my Halo 4/Crysis 3/Dead Space 3/Minecraft addictions.**

**Well, things happen. They suck, but they happen. On a different topic, there are a few things I want to talk about real quick, and I think I'll use another list.**

**- I made a forum! Link in my profile.  
- I am now beta reading three people, link in profile.  
- I have created a shared account with GhostPhoenix P.G, link in profile.****  
- A bunch of other cool stuff, all in profile.**

**Yep. So if you haven't caught on yet, GO TO MY PROFILE! Everything is there, so go there. Well, all thats left is the disclaimer.**

**I do not own, I am not going to own, I never did own, and I am not planning to ever own Spyro, The Legend of Spyro series, or anything related to Spyro. I do own any OC's mentioned here or in any earlier chapters, and I am now taking credit for the new element I use in this chapter. I do not, however, take credit to the life element. I have seen it used in many stories, but have not been able to find an owner. You are welcome to use OC's, Radiance, or anything I own as long as you talk to me first.**

**(Finally learned how to use the lines!)**

* * *

"Go on, Spyro, you can do it!" Ignitus called out to his child. Him, Thorin, Spyro and Cynder were in the fields surrounding the Temple. It had been about four years after Spyro and Cynder had been born. Traditionally, dragons learned their powers around this age, so Ignitus and Thorin had tried to get their children to use their breath attacks the better part of the morning.

Spyro, attempting to use a breath again, opened his maw, but only a puff of smoke emerged. "Don't feel bad, Spyro. These things take time. You will learn soon." Ignitus told him. Spyro just took a deep breath and sat back on his haunches for a break.

"Cynder, just feel the power inside you, and let it out!" Thorin encouraged her. Cynder took a deep breath, and, to everyones' surprise, a green mist sprayed from her maw. The green cloud floated over to a dying tree nearby, and magically brought it back to life almost instantly.

Cynder smiled triumphantly for a moment, but started to get a little nervous when the adults didn't have the same reaction. Thorin and Ignitus stood with their maws wide, still trying to comprehend what had happened. Most had expected Cynder to be a shadow dragon with a color variant, but, apparently, she wasn't.

"What's wrong daddy?" She asked Thorin, who had recovered slightly from his initial shock.

"Nothing wrong, sweetie," he replied as he pick her up with his maw and swung her onto his back. "It's just that Ignitus and I have never seen what you just did before. It's not bad, but the opposite. This makes you a very special dragon." Cynder replied with a wide childish grin. Looking up at the sky, Thorin saw the sun begin to dip into the hills on the horizon.

"I think that we've practiced enough today. Why don't we go inside and get some dinner." Thorin spoke.

"Can we get some fish? Fish is my favorite!" Cynder asked her father, using her pleading face.

"You know I cant say no to that face." He responded. She giggled, and hugged him as they walked inside.

Back with Ignitus and Spyro, the young purple dragon was still trying to use his breath attack. Seeing Cynder use her's encouraged him to try even harder to get it right. Summoning all his energy his little body could gather, Spyro exhaled everything he had, but nothing but even more hot air came from his maw. Depressed, he looked back at his father.

"Dont feel bad Spyro, these things take time. Well try again tomorrow, okay?" Ignitus asked him.

"Okay." He answered and perked up a bit, happy he would have another chance to impress his father. And with that, the two walked inside for some food.

* * *

After eating, Ignitus and Thorin dropped their two children off at the Temple's school. It wasn't very advanced, just a few small rooms near the center of the temple dedicated to teaching the newer generation draconic history, how to read and write, and for the older and more advanced students, how to master their elements.

Spyro and Cynder walked in together as usual. They had been friends since they had hatched. Both of them being different than the other dragons, and that the purple dragon was supposed to be a sign of destruction, they were naturally picked on and discriminated against by the others. Even so, it had only made them closer. In fact, the only time they were ever really seen apart was when they went to their rooms for lights out.

The pair sat in their usual pillows, in the front row, but off to the left of the teacher, and began chatting about their element practice while the other students were arriving.

"So, what was that, Cynder? Ive never heard of that element before." Spyro asked his friend. "It brought that tree back to life. Do you know how?"

"I don't." Cynder answered. "Dad has never told me about it before. And I never thought a black dragon like me could have a green element. What do you think it was?"

"Well, I think..." Spyro began, but was cut off by the teacher trying to get the now present students attention.

"Now class, we have very many things to discuss. Now, about three-thousand years ago..."

* * *

Thorin and Ignitus walked together through the Temple to gather the other Guardians. First was Volteer, who could be found in the library at anytime he had no other tasks at the time. Then to Cyril, who was working on small general tasks around the Temple. And last was Terrador, who was busy helping repair some minor cosmetic damage done to the Temple's exterior due to aging. Once all assembled in the Guardians quarters, Thorin and Ignitus explained what they had witnessed that morning.

"This is fantastic news!" Volteer exclaimed. "It seems young Cynder has discovered a new element all on her own! We have to record this! Where is a quill and paper? Whats today, think Volteer, Oh yes, its..."

"Okay Volteer, we have more than five seconds to write this down." Cyril said sarcastically.

"Stop it you two." Terrador interjected. "We need to focus on Cynder. So again, what exactly did you say it was and what it did?"

"Well, It was just a green mist. She sprayed it from her maw like alot of elemental attacks, but instead of doing any damage, it brought the dead tree back to life." Thorin explained again.

"I have never heard of an element besides life that has ever been able to heal anything. And life dragons can only have control over living organisms. I wonder what else this new element can do." Terrador wondered. "Well, I would like to take a closer look at this, as long as I have the father's permission, that is."

"Sure, Im curious to know more myself." Thorin answered. "When would you like to do this?"

"How about after dinner. I'd say after Cynder's classes, but Im sure she would like to rest first."

"After dinner it is." Thorin agreed.

"Before we disband, does anyone have anything they would like to add?" Terrador asked. Getting no response, he said "Very well, you are all dismissed." And with that, the five dragons all left the room to return to their tasks.

* * *

**Yep, Cynder's a radiance dragon. Who would have guessed? Well, I did, but that's not important. I got a few messages and reviews asking me what Cynder's element was going to be, and here it is. Because Cynder got her elements from the Dark Master while she was imprisoned, and she was never captured in this story, I had to come up with a new one.**

**And about the time jump, I figured since Spyro, Cynder, or any of the other kids couldn't talk, use elements or do anything too interesting, that I would skip ahead four years until they could.**

**Real quick. If anyone is experienced with Gimp and knows their way around really well, please talk to me. I am getting a feel for it, and Im planning to start updating Spyro pictures soon on my DeviantART account, but it would be alot shorter wait if someone helped me out. So if you are good with Gimp and have the time, please PM me.**


End file.
